


when it rains it pours, but then the sun’s shining

by theyellowcurtains



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cuddles, Depressive Episode, Fluff, M/M, he has been living away from home longer than Even has remember that, isak is capable of doing so much and it’s not appreciated enough in this fandom, taking care of each other, true fucking love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: When Even’s down Isak’s life changes. Not necessarily in a bad or good way, just in a way that has them getting by, minute by minute.





	when it rains it pours, but then the sun’s shining

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [this](http://jydoodles.tumblr.com/post/160269214053/keep-me-where-the-light-is-in-the-wee-small-hours%20l)artwork. I love it so much and it made me think a bit about Isak taking care of Even and how we don’t have enough of it. 
> 
> This is also very short sorry!!

When Even is down it’s like the whole world stops turning. The atmosphere in the apartment feels heavy and it’s always just on the bad side of too quiet. Isak adjusts quickly though. He learns what’s best for him to help Even during these times. He’s always thrown off for the first few days, preferring to stay in bed close to Even so he’s not alone. Isak knows that’s not what is best for either of them but all of those thoughts about what is best for them gets thrown out the window when Even is down.

Isak will eventually muster up the balls to leave Even along for longer periods of time. He’ll keep going to school like normal and pick up on the extra housework that hasn’t been done. Every other day he will drag Even out of bed and into the shower with him, letting him lean against him when standing gets to be too much.

Isak will cook every night and they’ll eat dinner in bed, he will make Even sit up and feed him spoonfuls of whatever he has just to make sure he eats something. Some days Even will laugh lightly when Isak misses his mouth and others he’ll completely ignore whatever Isak’s doing in favour for sleeping. Isak knows Even’s starting to feel better when he takes his bowl and cutlery before Isak even asks if he wants it or not.

One time during a particularly bad episode Isak started reading his notes out loud to Even just so there would be something happening in the apartment. Later Even admitted that it was one of the most comforting things anyone had ever done for him and that even when he’s down he loves hearing Isak’s thoughts. Isak keeps doing it then after. He will read his textbooks out loud as well as whatever notes he took during the day. While he’s not at school he will pick out a book or an online article and read it to Even. Isak will read to Even even when he’s asleep, it starts comforting him as well, feels like something familiar and special to them that doesn’t change.

At night Isak will hold Even as close as he can, sometimes staying up far too late pressing kisses into Even’s hair just to let him know he is still there and loves him so much. On weekends these cuddle sessions will last late into the morning, sometimes until afternoon. Isak will appreciate being so close to Even for so long in a way that makes him feel entirely selfish despite how much Even will try to assure him that he gains as much from it as Isak does.

When Even starts to feel a little better Isak will make sure he moves to the couch before he leaves for school or work just so he’s out of the bed for a while. On the weekends Isak will wash the bedsheets so they don’t smell so much like gross boys. If the weather is good he’ll hang the washing on their balcony so the sheets get that dry linen smell that he knows Even loves. Isak will also mop the floors when he gets time because even if it’s not entirely proven he believes the apartment being clean will help Even recover faster.

Despite how much Isak takes on and how well he takes care of himself and Even during these hard times he still has his own struggles. Every time he sees Even down his heart breaks a little. If he could make it so he had to face all of this instead of Even he would in a heartbeat. It hurts so much to have to see Even staring blankly at the wall and not be able to do anything about it. Sometimes he wants to start sobbing when Even snuggles closer to him in the night and lets out sighs that sound like the weight of the world is still holding him down.

When Even knows he’s on the up-ramp he’ll start picking up small things. One day he’ll shower by himself and wash his hair, the next he’ll fold some clothes. When he has large bursts of energy he’ll cook or draw something small. When he’s in this period he’ll normally draw things that only make him feel good, mostly Isak doing mundane things but also flowers and dogs in the sun. Things that he wants to smile about when thinking of them.

They both know this tough period is over when Isak comes home to Even singing and dancing around the apartment. Even will greet Isak as usual, coming over and kissing him passionately while holding his hips firmly. Isak will grin so big that their kiss isn’t even technically a kiss anymore just two losers smiling together. Even will always try to thank Isak on these good days but Isak brushes it off saying that it’s ‘just part of the job’, leaning into their comfortable banter again. Even knows that it’s not like Isak thinks it’s his actual obligation to look after Even like he does, he understands that Isak’s doing it because he wants to and because he loves him just as much as Even loves him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so messy, it had no plan and I was literally just writing as I thought so sorry man


End file.
